Bloody Ties
by JumpersAreCool
Summary: Teen!lock Seb needs a favor that only one person can help with. Of course, favors need to be repayed...
1. Prologue

**A_uthor's note_**

_So this a teen!lock fic. It's mainly going to center around Jim and Seb. Im still deciding whether Sherlock and John will be in it. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

* * *

** Prologue**

* * *

"You need my help".

Sebastian Moran froze in the middle of the hallway and looked behind him. A shorter, dark haired teen smirked back. The infamous Jim Moriarty. "I don't need anyone's help ",Seb spat. "Especially not yours ". He started to walk again, faster so the other teen wouldn't catch him. Jim managed to match Seb's pace, sauntering next to him. Sebastian looked around quickly, hoping no one noticed his company. "Oh Seb ", Jim tutted, shaking his head with a grin."Everyone needs my help". Jim's mouth twisted into a seemingly innocent smile. His brown eyes said otherwise.

"Well, if you're so smart, then what is it I need your help in?" "Simple, Seb. Rugby. You've wanted to get on that team for a while now, haven't you? ". Sebastian shot him a surprised look. "How do you know that? " "I've seen you by the field pretty much every day ". Seeing that Seb went tense at his words, Jim smirked and added, "Relax. I may be completely mad but I'm not a stalker. I pass by on my way home". Seb relaxed and nodded.

His blue eyes continued to flit around. A few teens in the hallway shot Jim a startled look before looking up at Seb curiously. "Well, how will you help me? ",Seb asked slowly. Jim grinned, eyes turning slightly cold and dark. "Oh don't worry about that ...and,ah, what position do you play? ". "Lock forward ". Jim nodded. "Alright then. Get practicing, Moran. You'll get your place on the team ". Seb stared at Jim. "Is there anything you're gonna want in return? ". Jim looked back at Seb. "Oh I'll think of something", he said in a soft purr. "And I won't forget"


	2. Chapter 1

**C****hapter 1**

* * *

Sebastian ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair, letting out a tired breath. Rugby practice could be exhausting. Hmm, maybe Jim shouldn't have gotten him a place on the team. He chuckled lightly. Jim still hadn't told him what he wanted in return, but Seb guessed it would be big. After all, the former lock forward had an 'accident', which Jim said had taken a while to arrange. Seb sighed, a small wave of guilt washing over him. "Feeling alright, Moran?". Sebastian jumped and looked up.

"What do you want, Jim? ". Jim blinked back innocently. Well, as innocent as Jim could look. "Can't I say hello? It's always 'Jim, what do you want? '. Calm down ", the shorter boy teased as he sat next to Seb. Seb stood up immediately. "Well you said hi. Now bugger off! ". Jim looked up, eyes wide. "Didn't know you knew such language, Sebby ", he smirked, adding the childish nickname in a high pitched, sing-song voice. Seb winced. "Don't call me that ".

Jim laughed. "I can call you whatever I want. I did you a favor. A big one. Michael won't be coming back to take back his place, will he?". Seb made a face. "You're disgusting. You didn't have to kill him ", he muttered. Jim cocked his head. "Well, maybe not, but it's reassuring, isn't it?" "No, not really. He's dead ". Jim snickered. "Bit obvious "."Moran! ", a boy walked off the field and towards the two. "What the hell are you doing? I said two minutes, not ten! ", he snarled. Seb scowled. Carl Powers, always on his case about something. Anything. Jim studied Carl curiously. Carl shot him a hard look. "What're you doing here? ",he asked and looked back at Seb with a sneer. "Never took you as the psycho type" "He's not a psycho",Seb snapped, not sure why he was defending Jim."Well, if we're getting technical, I probably am " "Shut up, Jim " "Whatever. Just get back on that field ", Carl turned around and stormed back.

Jim stood up, glaring at him. "Does he bother you? ". "Why do you care? ", Sebastian snapped. "Can't have people bothering, much less pushing you around, Sebastian ". Jim smiled. "You should get back to practice. I didn't get my hands dirty for you to get kicked out, did I? ". Jim sauntered off, leaving Seb alone with Carl yelling at him. "Get your arse on this field right now!"

* * *

"What is wrong with you? ", Carl yelled, glaring at Seb furiously. "I'm sorry! Just stop screeching, will ya? ". "Sorry? Sorry? That was awful, Moran! You call that playing? We would've lost if that was an actual game! ", Carl fumed. "Well it wasn't, alright? ", Seb scowled. He was seriously starting to regret his decision to let Jim 'help' him. Seb shivered slightly. "Look, I had a bad day. I'll do better tomorrow ", he mumbled."You'd better ", Carl sneered. "I'll have no trouble replacing you". Seb's fists clenched as he nodded and held back everything he wanted to yell.

He walked off quickly, grabbing his backpack before he said something stupid. "Well, someone's gonna be needing my help again. Carl is pretty annoying, isn't he? ". Sebastian looked around quickly to see Jim walking next to him. "What are you doing here? Why are you always following me? ". Jim cocked his head and thought quietly for a second. "I like you. You're not boring and ordinary like everyone else". Seb shot him a funny look. "But that's not why I'm here, of course. I know how you can repay me", he continued. Seb stiffened and Jim laughed. "I'm not going to make you kill anyone. Promise", he snickered. "Then what do I have to do? ",Seb asked. "Well, I need...a favor. Ugh that sounds dull ", he stretched the last word out, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Anyway, I need a person that can help me while I ...'help 'others". Sebastian frowned as it sunk in. "An assistant? You want me to be your assistant? ". "You can call it that "."No! No, I'm not helping you kill people ", Seb added the last words quietly so no one heard him."I rarely kill people, Seb. In fact, Michael was an accident. I went a bit too far ...", Jim frowned at the memory before smiling. "Time does fly when you're having fun".

"That'd disgusting, Jim ".

"You'll get used to it"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What am I doing? Why the hell did I agree to this? ", Seb muttered to himself, ducking behind a building. Not the first time he'd asked himself that. He walked out again. Stalker. He felt like a stalker as he followed the boy in front of him. "I want him back alive and unhurt ", Jim's orders rang in his ears. It's all Jim's fault. Jim's fault for bringing him to this. Jim's fault for convincing him. Jim's fault. Seb grabbed the boy, quickly muffling his yelp as he dragged him away. Good thing it was late. The street was emptied at the moment. "But don't be afraid to keep him quiet ", Seb winced as Jim's purr returned. He knocked the boy out quickly, dragging him into his car as he went limp. He later him down and covered him up quickly before getting to the front seat. It'd be Jim's fault if he got caught. And that bastard better get him out of it too.

* * *

Here ",Seb dragged the dazed boy to Jim,shoving him onto a chair. "Gentle, Sebastian, gentle", murmured Jim; not looking up from where he sat. "Whatever. Can I go now? ". Jim looked up. "Tie him up first" "Do it yourself "Jim smiled faintly as Seb started to tie the boy, who was starting to move. "Aren't you going to stay? You seemed pretty curious last time ", Jim said, standing up from his seat. "No thanks. Not in the mood for blood ", Seb smirked. The boy's eyes widened at the last word and he began to squirm. "Go easy on him, Jim. He's not that big" "I'll do what I need to. Remember who makes the rules here ""Yeah, whatever you say, boss"

* * *

"I'm going to kill him, one day ", Jim mused softly. "Who, Carl? ", Seb looked down at Jim. The younger boy sat on the bench, legs swinging like a child. "Yeah", Jim stared after the people swimming rapidly. "Why are we here, Sebastian? "he sighed loudly. "Powers is an arrogant git. Makes the team come to his meets ", Seb muttered. "I'm not on the team"

"Obviously"

"But why am here?"

"I don't know!" Seb snarled. Jim grinned.

"Calm down, little tiger"

"Don't call me that!"

Jim smiled before looking back at the pool. One day...

* * *

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Seb stopped in front of the door and looked at his dad. "Out" "Out where?" Seb scowled. "With a friend". Mr. Moran frowned. "You've been out a lot. And you've been coming home late. Very late". Seb looked down. Jim had been busy, which meant Seb was busy. "I'll come back early, alright? " Seb muttered as he walked out and loudly closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you going to stay? " Jim looked up at Seb, repeating the same question he asked every night. "No, not tonight ", Seb repeated the same reply every night. Jim would nod, smirk, and look at his latest victim. Seb would watch as Jim slowly made his way to the person and whisper softly in their ear, making them squirm and whimper. Jim never seemed to notice Seb lingering a bit, which Seb was grateful for. He wasn't sure why. Maybe the look in Jim gave the person tied up. A teasing, malicious look that made Seb shiver. He would hate it if Jim happened to look up and see him with that look. He was terrified of Jim at those times.

Terrified


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sebastian, are you paying attention? ", Seb looked up from his desk at the mention of his name. "Pardon?" "Are you listening? What did I just say? ""You asked me if I was paying attention ", Seb mumbled' smirking a bit. A few snickers rang across the room. The teacher frowned, but left Seb alone for the rest of the class, until the end. "Sebastian, come here. I'd like to have a word with you " "And I'd like to leave ",Seb muttered softly under his breath, but turned back anyway. "Yes? ""You haven't been paying attention. You haven't been turning in all your something wrong?" Seb bristled. "No. I'm fine." The teacher studied him for a moment. "Is it James?" "Why would Jim have anything to do with it?" "He's a troubled boy, Sebastian" "He's fine! He's just different. Everyone is ", Seb snapped and with that, he walked away angrily. Again, not sure why he defended Jim.

* * *

"Who's that? ", Carl asked, turning to the player next to him. The boy looked up. "Who? The kid next to Seb? "

"Yeah, who is that? Seb tends to drop whatever he's doing when he's here"

"That's Jim Moriarty. Bit on the crazy side, he is. You know, I hear he has something to for with Michael's death ..."

Carl gaped at him before looking back at Seb and Jim. "No! You don't think Seb may have something to do with it...do you? ". The boy shrugged. "Maybe. They have been hanging out a lot since then though". Carl looked back at the boys talking. "Can't have someone like that on our team, can we?"

* * *

"Moran! " Seb glanced to his left, looking for the person calling him. "Yeah? What is it? ", he asked as Carl walked to him. "Get out" "What?" "Get out! You're off the team "Seb stared at Carl, stunned. "What? Why? ""Just get out of my sight!" Jim watched the scene curiously, head cocked to one side and a gleam if interest in his eyes. Seb looked at Carl furiously. "You can't kick me out for no reason!" "I can do what I want! Now get o-", Carl was cut off by Seb punching him square in the jaw. He fell down; looking shocked as Seb stormed off. Jim smiled after Seb before offering his hand to help up Carl. Carl took it. As he tried to let go, Jim gripped tightly, muttering something softly so Seb didn't hear. All he saw was Carl turn pale before Jim let go, smiled, and walked after Seb.

* * *

"Here ", Jim handed Seb a package before walking away and sitting down. Seb opened it cautiously. "A gun? What're you giving me a gun for? ", Seb asked as he looked up from his hands. Jim smirked. "Defense. And I have a special job for you "Seb's had clenched around the gun's handle. "I'm not shooting anyone" Jim stood up; face seconds away from Seb's. "Sebastian, c'mon. You're not a child ", he purred. Seb pulled back. "No, I'm not, but I'm not a killer either".

"Alright "

"What?"

"Alright. You don't have to do it. ", Jim sat back down. "I'll handle it myself ". He frowned, a genuine one. Not the usual teasing pout. "Do you need the gun?" "No, keep it ", Jim sighed. "Just go. You don't need to stay any longer "Seb nodded, but kept his eyes on the other boy. Disappointment, confusion, and a hint of hurt masked the usual malice on his face. "Jim, are you okay?"

"Go"

"Jim-"

"I told you to leave! ", Jim snarled, head snapping up to meet Seb's eyes. No anger, just slight hurt. Seb nodded again, tucked the gun into his jacket pocket, and left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seb's finger tapped quickly against his desk. Jim hadn't given him a job for a little over a week. He hadn't see Jim for that long either. Just glimpses in the hallway. He didn't talk to him until he heard yelling down the hall. Like any normal 17 year old, he headed towards the noise curiously. "Not so tough without Moran, are you?" Sebastian ran at the mention of his name. "Leave me alone! "He saw Jim sitting on the floor, snarling and glaring up at Carl. Carl crouched down to Jim's level. "You don't threatened me and expect to get away with it" Jim continued to glare at Carl, mouth shut tightly as Carl dragged him up by his shirt collar. "Don't touch him! " Seb shouted, pulling Carl away from Jim. "Well, hey, look Jimmy. Looks like Sebastian's here to help you. A bit late though ", Carl mumbled, looking up at Seb with a sneer. Jim scowled at Seb. "Don't touch him, alright? He hasn't done anything to you ",Seb snarled, shooting a glance at Jim. Jim glared back, expression obviously telling him he didn't want Seb's help. "He killed Michael, didn't he? I know you had something to do with it too ", Carl accused in a low whisper. Seb was stunned for a moment. How...? How did he know? He quickly shoved Carl against the wall to make up for his speechless moment.

"I had nothing to do with it and neither did Jim, so back off!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I swear I'll make you sorry you ever layed eyes on either of us " Seb stepped back quickly, not sure where he had gotten those words from. One look at Carl's face made almost him regret them. Almost. Eyes wide and mouth shut tight, Carl ran away quickly. Seb glanced at Jim. Jim smirked back. "I could've handled it myself. Don't think I'm weak, Moran"

"You're hurt"

"Am I?" Jim glanced at his hand. A bright crimson gash on the back of it. He shrugged, wiped it gently with the edge of his shirt, and grabbed his backpack. Seb walked after him. "Do you have any new jobs for me?" "Are you willing to shoot anyone? " Seb thought for a while, silent. "I...yes

* * *

"You want me to practice shooting? ",Seb looked at Jim. "Have you ever used a gun? " Jim asked.

"No"

"Then I want you to practice" Seb looked around the room. He want worried about anyone hearing the gun fire. Jim 'worked ' in a small, abandoned building on the edge of town. The nearest building was barely seen from there, well out of hearing distance. Seb scowled down at the gun in his hands. He didn't want to shoot anyone, not really anyway. He didn't know why he had told Jim he would. With hesitation, yes, but he still agreed. Did he really miss Jim that much? Seb quickly dismissed the last idea.

"Where do I shoot? " Seb asked. "Anywhere. I really don't care where as long as it's not at me ", Jim replied with a smirk. Jim studied the gun. "Er, how do I -", Jim rolled his eyes, took the gun from Seb's hands, showed him how to ready it, and tossed it back to him. "How the hell do you know how to use a gun?" "How do you not?" Seb smiled faintly before aiming and shakily pulling the trigger. He winced and slowly lowered the gun. "Not bad, Seb ". Seb shot Jim a dubious look. A hint of a genuine smile tugged at Jim's mouth. Seb. Not Sebastian, Sebby, or little tiger like he's been calling him since he started working with him. Just plain and simple Seb without the teasing. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"You're staying today ",Seb stopped walking out and glanced at Jim."what? "

"You're staying today ", Jim repeated. Seb looked at the girl tied up, and then back at Jim. "Alright ", he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Looks like he was about to see what Jim did after he usually left. Jim talked to her first, walking around calmly. After a while he looked down at her. "You know, it's rude not to answer when someone's speaking to you. Oh, I forgot you can't! ", Jim smiled and looked up at Seb. "Un -gag her ". Seb did as he was told before stepping back again. The girl let out a loud whimper before going silent. "Hmm, you're a quiet one. Most usually scream...it's quite funny, actually ". Seb smirked. He was insane. It didn't surprise him as much anymore. It really shouldn't. Seb sighed, bored. He studied the gun as him continued. A few more minutes passed before Jim looked up. "Shoot her ".

Well, that was quick.

The girl let out a loud, panicked cry and began to move, frantically pulling against the bonds that held her in place. Seb quickly pointed the gun are her head. "Please don't ", she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Seb looked away and to Jim, who nodded. A loud bang echoed in the room. The girl's sobs stopped and her head fell, resting on her chest. Seb would've believed she had fallen asleep, if it wasn't for the blood and the fact he shot her... "I can't believe I just did that ", he mumbled. He hated to admit it, but he kind of liked it. It was exciting and gave him a bit of...power. No one would mess with him when he held it. Except for Jim, he wouldn't care. "Good shot", Jim studied the wound. "Thanks. I thought you would've been more violent"

"I usually am. No need to this time."

Jim grinned. "What did you think? Shooting someone " "It's ...interesting"


	6. Chapter 5

_So sorry for the late update! I haven't had a chance to get on an actual computer. I'll be posting chapter 6 soon. It's written, I just need to fix a few things._

_And yes, I did change my pen name. Sorry if it causes any confusion!_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm bored ", Jim scribbled random doodles into his notebook, sighing loudly. Free period was absolutely dull for him. Seb smirked. "You're always bored, Jim " "Life is dull, Sebby. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here ". Seb scowled. "Don't talk like that ", Seb muttered."I always talk like that. You hardly pay attention when I do", Jim murmured, continuing his drawing. Seb frowned before looking back at his notes. He has a test later that day. He hated tests, never got the points of them. He read the notes over a couple of times but nothing sank in. Seb finally slammed it shut and shoved it away. "Temper temper, Sebastian ", Jim mumbled, briefly looking up from his own notebook. "What're you drawing anyway? ", Seb asked, getting up and looking over Jim's shoulder.

He stared at it, stunned for a second. "Why...why did you draw that? "he gaped at the other boy, who scowled back. "I draw what I want", he snapped. "And it was a memorable moment ". Seb looked back at the drawing. A sketch of a wide eyed girl looking to her left looked finished. Jim was now working on what she was looking at; Seb pointing a gun are her. "Did I really look like that? " Cold, numb, and uncaring. "Yes ". Seb stepped back and sat back down. "It's uh a good drawing",he murmured. "Don't waste your breath on compliments, Moran. I really don't care ", Jim sighed, closing his notebook as the bell rang. "I mean it though ". Jim shrugged. "Again, I really don't care ". Seb smirked as a small smile betrayed Jim. "Course not, boss "

* * *

"I didn't take you for a smoker ", Seb said, sitting next to Jim on the steps of the abandoned building. Jim seemed to be staring are the darkness intently before shooting Seb a quick glance. "I'm not ", he coughed, glaring at the cigarette in his hand and throwing it beside him. "It's not helping " "Helping with what? ", Seb asked. "Do you want them? They're no use to me anyway ", Jim muttered as he tossed the packet to Seb."I don't smoke ", Seb scoffed. "First time for everything ", Jim sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You look tired ", Seb commented."Ugh, sleep. I could be doing so much more if I didn't ". Seb snorted. "You'll need sleep anyway ". Jim glared at him. "Shut up, will you? " "You're grumpy when you're tired ",Seb smirked teasingly. "I told you to shut up ""I will when you sleep ". Jim scowled, quickly flipping open a sharp razor, pinning Seb down by holding it to his throat. "Shut up or I'll do it for you ", he snarled. Seb gulped. "Okay boss ". Jim stood up, tucking the blade back in his pocket. Seb scrambled up after him. "Can I go now? " Jim nodded. "Take the cigarettes with you ". Seb nodded, slipped the pack into his pocket, and ran to his car.

* * *

"A girlfriend? Why the fuck did you get yourself a girlfriend? ", Jim scoffed."I dunno, I just did, alright? ",Seb snapped. "Why do you care? ""Sebastian! Sebby!, Seb winced as the high pitched squeal came closer. Jim narrowed his eyes, shooting the light haired girl a glare. "Hi, Emily ",Seb greeted, forcing a cheerful smile. "Uh, this is Jim ". Emily looked over to Jim, smiling politely. "Hello ", she said, a bit shyly. "Hi ",Jim muttered, deliberately looking away. Sebby? No one called Sebastian 'Sebby '. Only Jim could do that. Ugh, and she kept cooing. It was irritating. He sighed with relief as she ran off. "If she didn't leave any quicker, I would've stuck that blade in her heart ",Jim cocked his head. "There's an idea "

"Oi! That's my girlfriend,Jim!"  
"Really, remind me. Why did you get one? "  
"I just...wanted one "  
"So you got one that adores you? Honestly, Seb, you could do so much better ",Jim scoffed. Seb smiled. "Are you jealous? ".  
"Jealous? "Jim laughed. "Why on earth would I be jealous if that giggling idiot? ".  
"Well, she calls me Sebby. You're the only person whose done that "  
"Your point? It's not like I fancy you, that's absurd "  
"What's wrong with me? "  
"Plenty ",Jim smirked.

* * *

"I've got another job for you. Tonight ", Jim whispered, a bit too close for Seb's comfort. He nodded, smiling a bit. Finally! He'd been itching to get his hands on the gun again. Jim smirked and glanced at Emily, who was sitting not up far from Seb,eyes going from Seb to Jim and back again."Hey Emily " "Hello James ",Emily mumbled back as Jim walked away with a grin. "What did he mean, Sebastian? ",Seb quickly glanced at her. "Nothing! "

"What type of job? "  
"It's nothing,Emily, don't worry about it "  
"But Seb,the way he said it-"  
"I told you not to-"  
"-he sounded like he was flirting with you ". Seb coughed. "What? Jim? Flirting with me? ",Seb laughed. Emily pouted, "That's what it sounded like! " "That's just how Jim talks ",Seb scoffed. Emily sighed and stood up. "Whatever Sebastian. I'll see you later". "Emily! ",Seb called, scowling as she ignored him and walked away. Damn Jim.

* * *

"You want me to shoot him? Like right away? ",Seb asked, slightly bewildered. "It's not that hard, Sebastian. Locate him, aim, and fire", Jim smirked. "Simple as that. Oh, and try not to get caught, okay? It'll take a while for me to get you out of that mess ". Seb smirked. "I'll try my best, boss ", he promised, grabbing and tucking his gun in his jacket.

* * *

Seb drove around; looking for the man Jim has shown him. "How am I not going to get caught?", he murmured to himself. Seb could just not shoot the man. Of course, when Jim found out, Seb would be the one with a bullet in the head ...

Or possibly a slit throat, Jim was capable of either one or more. Seb sighed, glancing down at the gun he clutched and then back at the window. He couldn't shoot from the car and drive away, it would look too suspicious. There he was, the man would be Seb's second kill. Taking a deep breath, Seb parked the car and got out. He slipped behind a building ahead of the man. Jim was smart, never letting Seb do a job during daylight, always at night. The dark helped him stay hidden and the time meant hardly anyone was out.  
Except for Seb and his victim.  
His heart raced as he cocked the gun and aimed, grinning slightlyn a bang like the one when he shot the other girl rang out and the man fell, looking completely shocked. Seb quickly hid the gun, stepping out if the shadows as more people ran towards the fallen man. He mimicked their surprise, wide eyes, and open mouthed. He walked away unnoticed, a smirk placed on his lips.


	7. Chapter 6

_Here it is! Chapter 6_

_Sorry for any ooc-ness...especially with the song choice..._

_A glee fan may get it._

_But yeah, sorry._

* * *

"I told you to leave him alone! " Seb shouted, dragging Carl Powers by his collar. Carl struggled against Seb, throwing around his fists, trying to land a punch. Seb easily dodged them before punching him himself. He shoved him down, kicking him with a snarl. "Where is he? Where'd you put him? ""I-I didn't put him anywhere! ", Carl yelled, hitting Seb back. "I told you to tell me! "Seb snarled."I know you did something to him, I haven't seen him all day and when I find out what-" "I locked him in the janitor's closet, alright? Just leave me alone! ". Seb quickly let go of Carl before running to find Jim. "Jim? Jim! ", the hallway was silent and pretty much empty except for the few kids who shot him confused glances. "S-seb?", a voice whimpered back. Seb sighed with relief before running up to the door and unlocking it. Jim was sitting in the floor, staring up at Seb with wide brown eyes. He hugged his knees to his chest, shaking slightly. "God, Jim. Are you alright? ",Seb murmured, crouching down next to Jim. "F-fine", Jim muttered. "It was really dark, Seb. Pitch black". Seb paused before asking. "Are you afraid of the dark, Jim? " Jim's glared at him. "Of course n-not, Seb", he mumbled. Seb sat down next to him, waiting for Jim to stop shivering. "It's, uh, it's okay if you're afraid ..." Jim stayed silent, eyes focused on the floor with intensity. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Seb stood up, dragging Jim up after him. "Let go ", Jim muttered, voice soft. "C'mon, you need to calm down"

* * *

"Leave me alone, Seb ", Jim sighed, shooting the other teen a glare."I don't need your help"

"You were shaking", Seb smirked faintly. "C'mon boss, you were terrified ". Jim grabbed him by the jacket collar, pulling him so he could hear Jim clearly. "I told you to leave me alone. I don't need you to help me", he snarled. "Alright boss, I could've left you in that closet. See if you don't need my help then ", Seb smirked. He suddenly yelped, trying to yank his arm away from Jim's tight grip. "You stabbed me. You fucking stabbed me! "

Jim let his hand go and shoved him back. Seb immediately grabbed his hand, gaping at Jim before looking back down. He wasn't bleeding too much...

Crap, there was blood on the floor.

"Aww, did I hurt you, Sebby? ", Jim taunted.

"Bastard ", Seb muttered. He let go of his hand, wiping away the blood on his jeans. Jim wiped the blood off his knife with a piece of cloth before putting them away. "God I hate you, Jim"

"Feel free to walk out ", Jim sneered.

"You know I won't"

"Exactly"

* * *

"I thought you hated the swim meets", Seb muttered as Jim dragged him to a seat. "I don't need to be here anymore and c'mon, you hate the lot of them" "Oh you're gonna want to see this ", Jim grinned, crossing his arms and looking at the swimmers intently."What'd you do now, boss? ", Seb sighed."Giving the bastard what he deserves ", Jim mumbled. Seb frowned and looked back at the pool. Nothing looked out if place or suspicious. Carl looked fine. "How?"

"Just keep watching"

"This wouldn't be why you sneaked off an hour ago, would it? "

"Hmm maybe"

Seb shook his head, smirking and looked back at Carl. He was swimming now, still looking fine. Suddenly he stopped. He began to thrash around, looking like he had somehow forgotten how to swim. "What'd you do to him? " Seb asked softly. "Poison", Jim murmured, watching with a faint smile. There were screams as they tried to get to him. By the time they had, he was dead, drowned. Jim stood up with a satisfied smirk. He glanced at the panicked people before slowly walking out, unnoticed. Seb shot the dead teen a glance before following Jim out

* * *

Jim squirmed in his seat, feeling more and more impatient as he glanced down at the package in his arms. He could be patient. He could wait. No, no he couldn't. That's why he sat in Seb's living room. Anyone could walk in and see him, not that he really cared. So what if he broke in? It's not like he stole anything ...

Seb was home, that Jim knew. He could hear the shower running, which was one of the reasons why Jim had broken in do easily. The sound has masked the opening door and soft footsteps. So had Seb's singing. Jim smirked. Seb sang in the shower.

How ordinary ...and a bit cute.

He sighed loudly, half hoping that Seb heard him and put Jim out of his boredom. Jim's fingers tapped impatiently, eyes darting around.

Ah, screw it.

He stood up, tucking the package under his arm, and following the singing.

"Turn the lights out now"

Jim smirked. Couldn't Seb pick a better song?

"Now I'll take you by the hand"

Really?

"Hand you another drink"

'The Wanted, Seb?', Jim thought to himself.

"Drink it if you can"

Ugh and such an overplayed song too.

"Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came"

Jim stood by the door for a second, listening to Seb's voice. Soft, low, Jim cocked his head. He slowly pushed open the door, peeking in. He could see Seb's faint outline behind the curtain. Jim thought for a second, wondering exactly how he would greet the other boy. What the hell.

"Hey, Seb!"

Seb froze, falling silent. He stuck his head out from the curtain, staring at Jim with stunned eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Jim blinked back innocently, holding out the package. "Brought you a present, Sebby ". Seb continued to stare with shocked and confused blur eyes before he ducked back behind the curtain, sighing loudly. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute "Jim grinned. "Great! ", he smirked. "I'll just wait here ". He sat down on the toilet. "Uh...can't you wait outside?"

"What for?"

Seb sighed again.

"Pass me the towel then"

"You give up so easily, Sebastian ", Jim grinned as Seb steeped out, towel wrapped tightly around waist. He scowled at Jim. "What do you want, then? " Jim held out the package with a smile. Seb glanced down warily. "You couldn't wait for me to finish showering?" "Well, maybe I could"

"Why didn't you?"

"I like bothering you. It's fun. And waiting for you was awfully dull ".

"Wait, where were you waiting? ",Seb asked. Jim shrugged. "Your living room"

"And my dad didn't see you?"

"No" "Then how did you-"

"Seb, are you done showering? ", the door opened and a man, Seb's dad, looked in. Jim glanced at him. Seb looked back, face turning bright red. "Uh...yes? " His dad didn't answer, eyes flicking from Seb, to Jim (who was smiling), and down to the box in Jim's lap, then back again. "...I'll come back later ", he replied slowly, shutting the door behind him. Jim chuckled, looking back at Seb.

"Bit of blush you got there, Sebastian"

"Oh, shut up".

"Now now, Sebby. Keep up that behavior and I'll just keep this little present ""What is it?", Seb asked dryly. "A knife? " "Better ",Jim said, handing him the package. Seb looked down at it before opening it. "A rifle? Is that a rifle? ". Jim grinned happily. "Yup! ". Seb glanced from the gun to Jim. "Uh...thanks... You do know I can't really hide this like the smaller one ..."

"Sure you can. It's easy",Jim shrugged. "Really, Sebastian. You need to know these things ". "Of course, because we're all murderers with weapons we don't want others to find ",Seb smirked. Jim sneered. "Don't use sarcasm with me, Moran"

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss ".

Jim stood up. "Well, I better be off"

"Can't you show me how to hid the rifle first?"

"Nah", Jim grinned, putting his hands in his pocket. "I'm sure you can figure it out"

"Jim! ", Seb yelled, stepping out of the bathroom after Jim. "Bye Seb. Nice meeting you, Mr. Moran ", he said with a nod to Seb's dad and let himself out with a smirk.

* * *

"Jim. What the hell are you doing here? ", Seb asked as he stumbled inside his house."I dunno ", Jim muttered, smirking."What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. Jim, are you drunk? "

"I think so. Not sure, never been drunk before ", Jim mumbled. He glanced around the room as Seb closed the door and slowly approached him. Who knows what a drunk Jim had on him. A knife? A gun? "Why'd you come here? ", he asked, quickly helping Jim stand up as he started to fall. "Dunno ", Jim repeated. "Why do you ask so many questions? "

"Dunno ", Seb mimicked. He sat Jim down before he could wander off. "Can I borrow your rifle, Seb?"

"What for?"

"I'm booooored" Seb rolled his eyes. "Is that why you got yourself drunk?"

"Seeeeb", Jim whined. "I need the rifle ". He moved closer to Sebastian, curling up next to him and resting his head on Seb's shoulder.

"Boss-" "Pleeeeeaaasee, Seb " Seb looked at the ceiling, sighing loudly.

"No"

"Seb-"

"Your drunk, I really don't trust you with anything sharp "

"Aw, you're no fun", Jim pouted. He pulled back, glaring at Seb for a moment before curling back up.

"Get off me, Jim."

"No", Jim murmured in response. Seb sighed, trying to shrug him off, but the other teen grabbed his arm to keep him still. Seb scowled.

"Get off"

"Mmm you're warm ". Seb grit his teeth, but stayed quiet. Jim's grip slowly loosened and his position shifted slightly. Asleep. Seb sighed with relief. He gently slipped his arm away and layed the boy down on the couch. He definitely wasn't going to wake him and let him go home. Not in that state. He found an extra pillow and blanket, slipping the pillow under Jim's head and draping the blanket over him. Seb cocked his head, looking down at Jim curiously. He looked so calm and peaceful asleep. Seb smirked before leaving quietly before Jim could wake up again.

"G'night boss"

* * *

Seb woke the next morning like every other day. Normally. And it was normal, until he shifted so he faced the other side.

"JIM! "

Jim opened an eye, glaring. "Be quiet, will you? I've got a massive headache ",he groaned, rubbing his head. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? ", Seb asked, sitting up quickly. "The couch was uncomfortable ",Jim mumbled. Seb sighed and shot his alarm clock a glance. 5 a.m "Do you always wake up this early? ", Jim asked, eyes closed. "No. I think you kicked me", Seb muttered.

"God, this is worse than the bathroom thing "

"Really? Huh. I thought that was worse "

"Seb are you alright?"

"Oh god, please no", Seb whispered, glancing at the door as it opened. "I heard you yell", his dad froze when he saw Jim, who was curled up next to Seb. "Uh...I'll talk to you later ". Seb groaned as his dad quickly left, closing the door hurriedly. Yup, definitely worse than the bathroom incident. He shot his clock another glance before lying back down, as far from Jim as he could. "I don't bite, Seb "

"I don't believe you "

"Mmm, probably a good choice "

* * *

A couple more hours passed before Seb woke again. Something didn't quite feel right...

"Jim, let go of me ", he muttered. Jim mumbled something, his grip around Seb tightening slightly. "C'mon, Jim. I can't move", Seb paused before adding, "I'm not your boyfriend " Jim stayed quiet until Seb shoved him away. "No need to be harsh, Sebastian "

"I asked "

Jim mumbled something Seb didn't hear before covering his head with the sheet. "Is it always this bright in the morning? I think it's making me sick " Seb smirked. "You're hungover, boss", he chuckled. "And if you're gonna vomit, don't do that here "

"Ah, talk quieter, Seb. You're hurting my head with you're yelling "

"I'm talking in my normal tone "

"Then shut up". Seb smirked. "You're not getting up anytime soon, are you? "

"I told you to shut up "

"You can't stay under there forever "

"I am not going home like this ", Jim muttered. "My dad'll kill me. Quite literally too ". Seb frowned, not sure if Jim was serious or joking. "Uh okay. I guess you can stay here ..." Jim muttered a response before going silent again. Seb smirked and got up. He closed the door as loudly as he could behind him. "SEBASTIAN!", Jim snarled as Seb grinned and ran before Jim could react in a more violent way.

* * *

"C'mon Seb. Emily won't mind if I'm here ", Jim protested as Seb dragged him to the door. "She doesn't like you, Jim ", Seb muttered. "See, I really don't care ", Jim grinned. "Who's Emily? ", Seb's dad, who watched the scene curiously, asked."Uh, she's my girlfriend ". Mr. Moran looked surprised. "Girlfriend? Really?! ", he grinned, looking rather proud until he shot Jim a glance. "Hold on then. If you have a girlfriend, then who's he? ". Seb's face turned red with embarrassment. Did his dad think he was gay?! Then again, the two times he'd seen Jim were a bit misleading...

"That's nice, Seb ", Jim frowned with mock hurt. "I'd think you would have at least once after-' "

"He's just one of my friends ", Seb cut in, shooting Jim a glare. Jim smiled back innocently. Seb's dad frowned. "After what? ", he asked, looking slightly suspicious. Seb was saved by a soft knock on the door. "That must be Emily ", he muttered thankfully, rushing to open the door. "Hi", he greeted, forcing a smile as he let Emily in. She smiled back. "Hello" "Hi Emily! ", Jim greeted with a grin. "Shut up, Jim ", Seb muttered. "Um, hello James", Emily replied, shooting Seb a questioning glance. Seb avoided her glance. "So you're Emily then ", Seb's dad said, noticing the sudden tension. "Yes, I am. And you're Sebastian's father, right? ". Mr. Moran nodded. "So, are you also friends with Jim? " Emily shot Jim a glance. He smirked back. "Well, I only just met him." Seb's dad nodded, looking slightly awkward. "So, what were you two doing? ", Emily asked, looking curious but sounding a bit accusing as she looked at the two boys. "Nothing", Seb replied in a dismissive tone. "Still sleeping ", Mr. Moran chuckled. Emily's attention immediately snapped back to the two. "Sleeping? Jim slept over?"

"Mhm", Jim smiled as Emily bristled slightly. Seb shot his dad and Jim a glare.

"He uh got into an argument with his er parents. He um needed a place to stay for the night"

"Sounded drunk to me", Mr. Moran mumbled. "That would explain why he was in your bed..."

"What?! You slept with James?!"

"Well...it depends on what you mean by that", Seb stammered, face flushing red. He shot his dad a glare before looking back at Emily's furious expression. "He uh...he was in my bed...while I was too but nothing happened! " He looked at Jim for support. Jim didn't seem to be paying any attention, eyes flickering around the room. "Can me and Emily just speak alone? ". Seb's dad reluctantly nodded, leaving. "Jim" "Hmm? ", Jim glanced at the pair. "Could you uh leave us to talk? " Jim shrugged. "I should br leaving anyway", he smirked, opening the door with a quick flick of his wrist and shut it behind him almost as loudly as Seb had that morning. Emily looked back from the door to Seb with a glare. "Okay then, what happened? " Seb rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about his words carefully. "Well, he showed up here last night, completely drunk. He fell asleep on the couch and I left him there "

"How did he end up in your bed then?"

"I just woke up and he was there" Emily stayed quiet for a second, thinking everything over before crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want but I'm telling the truth", Seb snapped. "And even if I did know he was there, what about it? We don't like each other, not that way. We're just friends"

"You're seventeen. He's sixteen. Boys your age don't do that. Little kids maybe but not teenagers ", Emily countered. "You're just being jealous, Emily ", Seb scoffed, shaking his head. "And I've got a very good reason! Why did he go to your bed? You may not like him that way but you can't really say the same thing about him" Seb laughed. "Oh c'mon, Emily! I highly doubt that. In fact, I really don't think Jim could like anyone that way"

"You sound disappointed"

"I do not, Emily. Will you just stop accusing me and admit your overreacting? "

Emily gaped it him, looking stunned for a second before furiously answer. "Overreacting?! My boyfriend slept in the same bed with his best friend, who, you have to admit, doesn't act like 'just a friend' around you sometimes!"

"And I'm telling you nothing happened, alright?! ", Seb yelled, looking frustrated as he raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah well I can't know that for sure, can I? ", Emily mumbled, toying with a small zipper on her purse. Seb sighed. "You're not going to believe me, are you? " Emily sighed back. "It's not just now, Sebastian. You've put off pretty much every date and it's always because of him. We hardly talk outside of school, have you noticed that?"

"We are now ", Seb muttered. Emily stayed quiet for a second, sighing loudly. "I'll ...I'll talk to you later, okay? Just...think about what I said ", she smirked faintly and turned around to the door. She shot him a quick glance before letting herself out. "She doesn't make any sense ", Seb muttered, shaking his head with a smirk before sitting down. "No sense at all"


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

_Sorry for the late update again and repetitiveness of this chapter. Similar to the last one..._

_But i assure you that chapter 8 won't be the same._

_So yeah, hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

"You're phones ringing ", Emily mumbled, blinking down at the cup in her hands. Sebastian ignored her, talking another swig of his drink. The phone vibrated again and he took it out of his pocket, turning it on briefly to see who the text was from. "Aren't you going to answer? ", Emily asked, taking a slow sip from her cup before making a face and setting it down. "It's just Jim ". Emily sat up straighter. "Well you don't want to keep him waiting, do you? "

"Oh don't start ", he snapped, glancing down at the screen.

'Got another job for you tomorrow -J.M' Seb quickly typed his response (alright, I'll be there-Moran) and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Another beep sounded and Seb sighed as he grabbed his phone again. Emily looked annoyed and slightly uncomfortable as he answered again. "So what did he want? ",she asked quietly. "Nothing. Just wants to meet up for something tomorrow night ", Seb muttered with a dismissive shrug. He downed the rest of his drink quickly, frowning slightly. Emily frowned. "I thought we had something planned for tomorrow night"

"Yeah, well we're here tonight. We can put it off for a bit, can't we? "

"So you're ditching me for Jim "

"Oh God not this again"

"What's so important then? You can tell me"

"Nothing, Emily ", Seb muttered, grabbing another drink. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright? We can meet up the day after tomorrow "

"That's not what I mean, okay? ", Emily snapped. "It's the fact that you're leaving me for him "

"I'm hardly leaving you for him, love ", Seb scoffed. "Love? Oh you're drunk now ", Emily muttered. "I mean, how many times have I done this? Not many "

"Actually, you have "

"Whatever "

Emily scowled as he continued to drink. "At that rate, you'll be drunk in no time. In fact, I'm pretty sure you are ".

"And what if I am? ", Seb mumbled.

"Well I'm not going to help you home"

"Ah don't be a bitch, Emily. Not now"

"If I'm such a bitch, why don't you go over to Jim's and sleep there?"

"That ", Seb said, pointing drunkenly, "is not a bad idea". He cocked his head. "Perfect chance to get revenge ", he added under his breath. Emily didn't seem to get the last part; she looked stunned from his first response. "Well fine then! Hope you two have a lovely time "she whipped around, stomping out with a huff. "Aw Emily ", Seb muttered, staggering slightly after her."Emily! ", he yelled once outside. He looked around for a glimpse of her light brown hair or green eyes. Nope, gone. "Well, this is fantastic! ", he snorted, leaning against the wall to keep himself from stumbling. Might as well go to Jim's anyways.

* * *

"Jim?"

"What is it, Seb?", Jim yawned slightly as he responded. He probably should be in bed by then. But really, who needs sleep? Certainly not Jim. "Jim ", Seb repeated over the phone. Jim frowned. "Oh pleeease don't tell me you're drunk. Honestly, Sebastian. I am NOT dealing with this " "I dealed with you ", Seb mumbled.

"That's because I'd skin you if you didn't"

Seb muttered something in response. "Don't tell me you're in front of my house ", Jim grit his teeth, glaring at the door as he heard the faint knocking. "I told you I'm not dealing with you ""I dunno. Am I in front? ", a hint of confusion tainted Seb's soft muttering. Jim scowled. No, no he wasn't going to check. What did he care that the boy had gotten himself drunk? Then again, he needed him for a job tomorrow. He sighed; storming over to the door and swinging it open impatiently. Seb stumbled a bit before falling over. "Ow" Jim kicked him gently, making a face when Seb stayed down. "You're blocking the bloody door ", he snapped. Seb staggered up, shaking his head, looking slightly dazed. "Thought you wouldn't deal with me ", he said. "I need you alive and well for tomorrow's job. So don't you dare be hungover in the morning! ", Jim sneered. "Where'd you get drunk anyway? ""Bar, Emily ", Seb muttered in response, frowning slightly as he glanced at his surroundings. "Where am I again? ""Geez, Seb. You really are drunk ", Jim snorted in amusement as Seb continued to look confused. He was silent for a few minutes, looking like he was thinking seriously. "Seb? " Jim cocked his head, prodding the other teen. Seb blinked, looking back at Jim. "She got mad at me", he muttered. "She's so annoying "

"Emily?"

"Sometimes I just like to bloody piss her off"

"What the hell are you-", Jim was promptly cut off by Seb pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. Jim was stunned for a second when Seb pulled away, looking as confused as he had before. Jim smirked and wiped his mouth. "Don't do that again, Seb" he sneered before adding. "Not unless I tell you to"

* * *

Everything after that was more of a blur. Or at least, it was to Seb when he woke up the next morning. He didn't remember much at first. All he remembered was getting drunk and somehow ending up in a bed that wasn't his. Right, Jim. He had ended up there. He snorted. Revenge. Yeah right. Jim didn't care. He probably would've left him outside if he hadn't had a job for him today. Ugh another person to be killed. He really didn't feel like doing that. He tried to move his arm but it was stuck under something. He glanced at it warily. Jim, like the night he had spent at Seb's, was curled up next to him. Seb was surprised he hadn't noticed when he had first woken up. The smaller teen was nestled closely to him, looking as calm as the normal, sane person he definitely wasn't. Although the thing that surprised Seb the most was that he was the one holding Jim. Sort of...hugging him...

Yes, Emily was definitely not going to find out about this. He tried moving his arm, slowly to not wake Jim. He cringed slightly when Jim muttered something in his sleep, shifting slightly. Seb waited for him to stop before moving his hand out completely. Jim turned around, back facing Seb and muttered something that sounded close to, "Guns are boring. Too quick ", in his sleep. Seb wasn't sure what Jim was dreaming about, but he'd be alright with not knowing ... He sat up, shooting a glance around the room. It looked pretty simple, not many decorations. Hardly any, really. The walls were painted a dark red, sort of a lighter crimson. No wonder it was so dark ... He continued to look around, slowly standing up and walking. The wooden floor creaked slightly as he made his way to a desk at the edge of the room. Seb froze, looking behind him to see if Jim had woken up. Jim lay in the same position, sleeping soundly. Seb glanced back at the desk. It was a mess. Paper covered it completely; a pencil lay at the edge, and a small lamp at a corner. Some sheets had Jim's neat handwriting. Most were filled with sketches, some completed and others in progress. He picked one up and studied it. It looked like a drawing of a random person, someone he didn't recognize. It probably was a random person. For all Seb knew, they didn't exist. He put it back down, looking at the others until he found something familiar. It was the picture Jim had been working on in class, the one of Seb and the girl he had first shot. It was completed now, clearer and more realistic. Very realistic. Seb scowled, placing it back with a shiver. He was about to turn around when another drawing caught his eye. Another one of Seb. Just him though, not another one of their victims. Hands shoved in pant pockets, eyes looking to his right with a slight gleam of curiosity, and the usual smirk on his mouth. "What're you doing over there? ", Seb turned around quickly, putting the drawing behind him. Jim was sitting up, blinking back sleepily, a scowl threatening to appear. "N-nothing", Seb stammered, blushing slightly at being caught looking through his things. Jim cocked his head. "Which one is it?"

"Which what?"

"Drawing, which one are you holding?"

Seb's blush deepened slightly as he held out the drawing. "Oh. That one". Jim frowned. "I don't like that one. Didn't turn out right ", he mumbled, laying back down and closing his eyes. Seb looked down at the drawing. "I think it's great ". He put it back down when Jim didn't answer. "Hey uh what happened last night? ", he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Jim. "I don't remember all that much" Jim snorted. "I'm not surprised. How much did you drink? "

"Uh I don't know. I sort of lost count" Jim smirked. "Alright then. What do you remember from last night?". "Uh well ", Seb thought for a second. "I got into an argument with Emily at the bar. That's sorta why I ended up coming here". He frowned. "You didn't want to let me in at first ...yeah. Pretty much it"

"That's it? Really? "

"Um..well...no...Not really ", Seb muttered, his face burning bright pink. "I uh, I kissed you, didn't I? " "Oh, you do remember! ", Jim sneered. "Sorry! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was thinking!" Jim shrugged. "I didn't mind ", he said, tilting his head thoughtfully. "It wasn't half bad "

"Boss! "

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat? ", Seb asked, glancing up from the bowl of cereal in from of him. Jim sat across the table frowning. "No. I don't eat." "You've got to eat sometime", Seb smirked, taking a small mouthful of food before making a face as he swallowed. Jim grinned. "You put something in it, didn't you? ", Seb scowled.

"Maybe"

"You little-", Seb stood up and grabbed Jim from across the table. Jim continued to grin. "Temper temper", he teased as Seb walked over next to him, still grabbing him by the shirt tightly. "What'd you put in it?"

"I only said maybe"

"I know you put something in it"

"Yeah okay, I did ", Jim shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm telling you. I didn't poison you, if that's what you're thinking. I need you for a job". He squirmed against Seb's tight grip. "Overreacting a bit, aren't you? "

"I'm tired of your teasing"

"Aww Sebby's standing up for himself"

"Shut up, Jim"

"Pretty sure I was the boss ", Jim sneered."I really don't want to stab you again"

"And I really don't want to do the same to you ", Seb smirked, holding up the small, but sharp blade. "You left it on your desk"

"Give that back ", Jim snarled. "You'll only stab me with ", Seb muttered. He glanced at it. "Give it to me ", Jim growled, reaching up to grab it from Seb's hand. Seb held him against the wall with his arm, waving the knife teasingly with his other hand. "Can't get away, can you?" Jim scowled, glaring furiously at Seb. "I'm going to kill you, Moran" Seb grinned in response. Jim glanced from him to the knife, scowl slowly turning to a smirk. "What? " Seb asked, feeling slightly nervous. Jim continued to smirk up at him. "What? Why are you-", he dropped the blade, caught off guard by Jim crashing his lips against his. This definitely wasn't happening again ... Jim stopped the second Seb's arm moved off him. He swooped down, grabbing the knife with a grin before Seb had a chance to recover.

"What the hell?!"

"I needed to distract you ", Jim shrugged, putting the knife away. "Couldn't you have done something else? ", Seb muttered, still slightly shocked. "Oh sure ", Jim said, smirking. "But that was what would surprise you the most". He stopped before adding, "And it's the one I liked best "

"Jim! "

"I'm teasing, Sebastian "

* * *

"Where the hell were you? ", was the first thing that greeted Seb as he walked inside his house. "Uh...", Seb glanced up at his dad. "I was at a friend's house "

"And you couldn't bother to ring and tell me? "

"I'm...sorry? ", Seb muttered, wincing slightly as his dads voice began to grow louder. Damn his headache ...

"Really, Sebastian. You know what to do", he sighed, glancing at the clock. "And it's almost 3. You could've found time to call if you didn't have a chance to last night"

"I'm sorry, alright?! ", Seb mumbled, making a face. The hangover hadn't started to kick in until after he had eaten that bit of food.

Or maybe that was just whatever Jim had put in it.

"I'm going to go to my room for a while ", he muttered, walking away and ignoring his father's protests and scolding. He lay down, sprawled on the bed with a sigh. Definitely wasn't feeling good. Things just weren't going right today.

After the whole knife incident, he found it slightly awkward to be with Jim. Jim didn't seem to care or notice, continuing to talk about the job for later that day, playing around with the small blade as he did. Seb had just nodded, swirling the spoon in the bowl and refusing to put anymore of the food in his mouth. That's when Jim's mother had come downstairs.

Now that was something he wouldn't mind forgetting.

His head still pounded from the yelling, from both the women and Jim. Seb couldn't even remember what they were screaming about, just that Jim was gripping his knife tightly, knuckles turning white. All he did remember was thinking about how similar they looked. Same brown eyes that seemed to express more than one emotion, yet concealing them in an instant. Both weren't too tall. And of course, the fact they both had pretty much the same expression also helped.

Then Jim's father came down, looking at his wife and son with a roll of his eyes, as if it was normal (which wouldn't surprise Seb so much). He shot a glance at Seb, frowning before glaring at Jim.

Of course this started a whole new round of arguing, quieter though, but not too quiet. Jim scowled, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. He stayed quiet until his dad finished talking before spitting out a insults and swears. He stormed off, but not before he buried the knife deep into the table with a snarl. Somewhere around then, Seb decided now would be a good time to leaving. He groaned, rubbing his head. Emily called sometime as he made his way home. She hadn't sounded too happy. No argument, at least. Just a bit of awkward apologies from both of them, followed by a silence Seb quickly ended by saying his dad was calling him, which wasn't a complete lie.

Seb sighed, sitting up. He was never taking Emily to a bar again.

* * *

"So who am I killing again?" Seb asked as he prepared his gun. "Victoria Hall ", Jim mumbled, walking around with his hands clasped behind his back, looking utterly bored. Seb stopped for second, wondering why the name sounded familiar. "Victoria Hall ", he muttered before it clicked. "Tori? That's one of Emily's friends! " Jim frowned. "Is that important?" he asked. "I can't kill her! " Seb protested. "I can't shoot one of Emily's friends! Why do you want me to anyway?" "Does that matter? " Jim sighed. "Yes!"

"She's been...annoying me"

"I'm going to kill my girlfriend's best friend because she's annoying you? You're a lunatic ", Seb muttered, shaking his head with disbelief. Jim grinned. "Pretty much"

"Well, what if I don't do it?

"What? ", Jim looked surprised for a second before he smirked.

"I could walk out rights now"

"Oh Sebastian. You know you won't"

"And what makes you think that?"

Jim's eyes darkened slightly and he stopped walking. "Because you wouldn't dare"

"I'm not doing this one, boss", Seb said firmly, starting to put his gun away. Jim grabbed his arm before he could, looking at him with fierce eyes. Seb forced himself to stare back, not fighting off his grip. "You're going to do this"

"I'm not", Seb mumbled, starting to feel nervous. He knew Jim probably has some sort of weapon on him and he would use it if he got any angrier.

If that was possible.

"Loyalties, Seb. Going to have to pick where yours are"

Seb closed his eyes, thinking carefully of what to say next. To kill or not to kill? He wouldn't bat an eye if it was someone else. But this was Emily's best friend...

And since when had he chosen her over his own best mate? Even she pointed it out...

And she wasn't going to find out. That was highly unlikely.

"Okay"

"Okay? " Jim looked confused. Sebastian nodded. "Okay", he repeated, swallowing nervously. "I'll ...I'll shoot ...her"

* * *

Seb's hand trembled ever so slightly as he began to take aim. There she was. Sitting outside her house looking calm and happy.

Deep breath, Seb.

Nothing big, just another kill.

Just Tori.

He cocked the gun, blinking at her uncertainty.

He had begun to grow fond of her...

But that didn't matter.

He scowled, gaze hardening and turning cold as he shot. She fell back against the door, expression frozen at shock. The door opened quickly, followed by a scream. Seb looked away, putting everything away quickly before they decided to look for the killer.

"Sebastian? "

Seb immediately looked up, a feeling of panic quickly spreading.

"Emily?! "


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **

_So very sorry for the very late update! I just started school so it the updates are going to start being late. _

_Still, sorry and I hope you like this chapter_

* * *

"Emily?!", Seb stared at the shocked girl in front of him. "You-you shot Tori", Emily whispered, eyes wide and starting to water. She opened her mouth, looking ready to yell before Seb quickly grabbed his gun and pointed. "Don't", he warned. Emily closed her mouth before responding. "You won't shoot"

"I just shot Victoria. You saw me, didn't you? And believe me, she's not the first", Seb muttered, heart racing. He shot a glance to where Victoria lay. People were starting to gather, he could hear the sirens growing louder. He had to go.

Now.

"C'mon", he muttered, grabbing Emily by the arm and dragging her to the car. She squirmed, trying to twist her arm away from his grip as he took her to his car. "Let me go".

"I don't want to shoot you, okay? "

"Then why are you taking me? And where are you taking me?", she squirmed more as he shoved her into the passenger seat, looking around quickly before getting in. She tried opening the door, frowning when she found it was locked. "Let me go ", she mumbled, trying her best to look threatening. Seb smirked as he started the car. Where would he take her? He knew he had to do something. Jim would be furious if he found out he let her go.

Jim.

That's where's he take her.

Seb parked the car not too far from the abandoned building where he "worked", sighing. Emily had been pretty quite, except for the occasional sob or whimper before she would clamp her mouth shut, glaring at Seb or the window. She looked up at her surroundings. Seb took a deep breath before opening the door and walking to Emily's side to pull her along to the building. She immediately started to move, trying to twist away from his grip. "Just stop it! ", she cried. She glared at him before elbowing him sharply. "Emily! ", Seb snarled, surprised for a second, just long enough for Emily to run out of his grip. Seb sneered as she ran, stopping for a second to look around. She really had no idea where she was. She shot a quick glance behind her.

"Well, what's this?"

Emily turned her attention back to what was in front of her. "James! ", she squeaked, stumbling slightly because of her quick stop. Jim smirked, helping her steady herself, but not letting go after she had. He turned his attention to Seb with a scowl. "What happened? "

"I shot Victoria like you told me to. She saw me"

"You told him to? ", Emily cried. "You really think he did it of his own will? Well...he did actually ", Jim mumbled, smiling. Emily's eyes flitted from the two boys before she screamed loudly, trying to run again before Seb stopped her. "Shh, Emily. You'll get us in trouble ", Jim muttered as Seb caught up with her. "Stop Emily ", Seb murmured as she started to cry. "Can't you leave me alone?". Jim cocked his head as Seb tried to calm Emily down. "I don't think you should bother, Sebastian", he muttered. "She's not going to shut up. Just take her inside"

Seb scowled as he glanced down at Emily, who was tied down, before looking at Jim. "What're we going to do with her? Could we just let her go? " "Let her go? ", Jim sneered. "Of course not. She's seen too much" "I won't tell", Emily mumbled, blinking up hopefully as she tugged against the rope. "Of course you wouldn't", Jim murmured before smirking. "Not right away maybe. But you would. And then where would we be? Best to keep it from ever happening"

"Why'd you kill Emily?"

"What? ", Jim cocked his head, studying the girl. Why would she ask that now? "W-why'd you kill Tori?", she repeated, biting her lip nervously.

Distraction. She was buying herself more time. Stalling.

Jim smirked. "You know why". Seb glanced at the two. "Why did you send me?", he asked curiously. "You killed her without knowing why?!", Emily cried, eyes wide.

"Jim said she was being annoying ..."

Emily stared at Sebastian before looking at Jim with disbelief. "You killed her because she liked you?! "

"Told you you knew", Jim said. Seb shook his head. "Bloody psychopath", he muttered, smirking slightly. "You don't look surprised", Emily stated, glaring. "I'm not. This would be exactly how I'd think he'd handle that". Emily glanced from one boy to the other before asking Sebastian, "Does he make you do this? Kill people"

"No. Not really", he replied, looking down. "I...agreed to do this...I owe him". He glanced up at Jim. "Owed him. I think I've done enough to repay."

"Then why are you still here? "

"He likes it ", Jim muttered. "I didn't have too much trouble getting him to kill. None really. Told him once, he refused before coming back and agreeing. Hardly any work".

"That's disgusting. I can't believe you", she spat. "So you didn't ditch me for him. You ditched me to shoot people"

"Yup", Seb mumbled, glancing down at the gun in his hands. "You can shoot her now", Jim said. "You wouldn't", Emily growled, pulling against her ties again, looking panicked. "Orders are orders", Seb mumbled, though he hesitated before grabbing his gun.

"Did you love me?"

The question made Sebastian freeze, grip around the gun tightening slightly. He didn't see the look of relief crossing Emily's face as he did, nor did he see Jim's curious stare as he thought. Had he? No, he didn't think so...not proper love. Fondness, maybe. Although he had annoyed her, hadn't she? How was he supposed to respond though? "Sebastian, c'mon. Shoot her", Jim muttered, starting to look bored. "No, don't!", Emily yelped. "Please Sebastian! Don't!" "I'm sorry", Seb mumbled, wincing as the bang echoed. "I'm so sorry"


End file.
